Talk:Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Vault Numbers: Secret Meaning? :One thing I have noticed is that the known numbers of the Grigotts vaults is that the vaults can be interpreted as combinations or numbers that can be added to known "lucky numbers". For example, Vault 713 is a combination of 7 and 13, numbers considered the most lucky and unlucky numbers. This could refer to the potential in the Sorcerer's Stone for both good and evil results. :Vault 687, Harry's vault: 6, 8, and 7 can be added to a sum of 21, which then can be added to 3, a lucky number in most societies. As well, 21 is the product of 7 and 3, both lucky numbers. :Vault 713, Nicolas Flamel: 713 is a combination of 7 and 13, numbers considered the most lucky and unlucky numbers. This could refer to the potential in the Sorcerer's Stone for both good and evil results. :Vault 711, Sirius Black: 7 and 11 are both lucky numbers, though 11 is not usually considered as lucky as 7. This combination is ironic, as Sirius Black did not experience very much luck in his after-school years. --WolfKing1 01:00, 18 April 2007 (UTC)WolfKing1, 8:58 PM, 4/17/07 ::Did you copy this from somewhere? Anyway, I'm sure that Rowling didn't pick those numbers without reason, so they could possibly mean what you think they mean. While the information is a little interesting, I don't consider it important enough to be included in the article proper though, as it seems to only be an Easter egg and not something relevant to the storyline. Plus, the reason I asked if you copied it was that if you didn't, then not placing this trivia in the article wouldn't really affect the reader's thoughts, because sooner or later, he too would come to the same conclusion regardless of whether he read this or not. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 03:45, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Conflict? CubsFan - I just noticed we both made revisions at approximately the same time. I hope i didn't undo your revisions - If so, I apologize. Mafalda Hopkirk 19:14, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :The revision conflict the MediaWiki software (which Wikia runs off of) should tell you that you have a conflicting edit. At which point you should reload the edit page and redo your edits. I don't think the software will even let you just go ahead with them. Also it seems to me you and CubsFan had a good half hour or so between edits. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I must have read that wrong then =) Sorry! Mafalda Hopkirk 23:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) wrong information this articl is in so many ways wrong. it says harry first visited the bank in 1991 when infact that is the year he was found on the dearslys door step. i am an avid harry potter fan and find it insulting that things like dates and such have been so wrongly put down for all to see. :The dating conventions are based upon easy to find information in the books. In Chamber of Secrets, it was the 500th Deathday of Nearly Headless Nick, and he died Oct. 31, 1492. Setting Chamber in 1992-1993. This is corroborated by the dates on James and Lily Potters' graves saying they died Oct. 31 1981. See:Dating conventions. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :sorry- but that is wrong concidering harry was bron in 1980 if you were a trun Harry Potter fan you would know when he was born! ::You obviously didn't read the answer properly. Rainbow Shifter 20:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Etymology I suggest that the name is a portmanteau of "Gringo" and "ingots," particularly since it is operated by goblins, inferior foreigners in the wizarding world. Ke4roh (talk) 17:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Goblins Are we sure that Goblins should be listed as "permant residents"? I know they are most of the time, but it is a workplace. It's never mentioned to have living quarters for them to eat and sleep in. --Rodolphus (talk) 19:50, June 13, 2016 (UTC)